Juste une danse
by MortalDestiny
Summary: La mélodie s'élevait et rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter les pas de leur danse. Mais rêvait-il de sa présence ou étaient-ils véritablement ensemble ce soir ? DeathMaskXShura, Yaoi.


Bien le bonjour/bonsoir !

Hey oui, après quelques temps de "troubles" _(oui, je parle bien des vacances scolaires et de la reprise, périodes ô combien "propices" chez moi au syndrome de la page blanche)_, j'ai réussit à écrire en une soirée un petit texte que j'espère mignon sur de mes couples préférés ^^

L'idée originale vient de ma très chère **Gwenn**, à qui j'ai demandé de l'aide quand j'ai commencé à ressentir les ondes familières de mon imagination débordées pour que je me remette à écrire... Mais ce n'est guère facile quand on n'a pas d'idée xD Donc, le "thème" de départ était: le couple de Latinos qui se câlinent à Venise. Je ne sais pas du tout si cela correspond aux critères "attendus", tant pis xD Dans tous les cas, c'est donc à elle que j'offre cette histoire ^^

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya est à l'initiative de **Monsieur Kurumada**, même si on aimerait toutes faires notres quelques preux Chevaliers d'or.

Pas de correctrice pour ce soir, excusez-moi xD

Bonne lecture à tous ! ~

.

Juste une danse…

* * *

**La vie est un ballet : on ne le danse qu'une fois.**

* * *

Les corps tournaient, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Une musique douce semblait résonner entre les murs alors que les peaux se frôlaient. Légère chaleur, envoûtante chaleur... Et le sourire de l'être aimé, si près de lui, si calme malgré tout, si amoureux... Ils continuaient de tourner...

Il ferma les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard brûlant de son partenaire de danse. La rencontre de leurs lèvres qui les électrisaient, envoyant dans leurs veines une décharge de plaisir. Ses mains les rapprochaient d'avantages, au point qu'il put sentir son parfum cuivré qu'il aimait tant respirer le matin quand il se réveillait. Il se sentait si bien...

Un soupir. Ils tournèrent à nouveau, évitant les meubles qui les entouraient. La chambre était si sombre, mais il refusait de s'arrêter pour demander à allumer la lumière. Il voulait profiter de chaque instant, jusqu'à s'effondrer de fatigue, à bout de force. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus marcher, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes refusent de le porter...

Il n'entendait même plus la pluie, la mélodie légère réussissait à la couvrir. Pourtant, c'était une vraie tempête qu'il y avait dehors, il la voyait se déchaîner par la fenêtre quand leurs rondes le mettaient en face de celle-ci. Et ce corps chaud qui se pressait toujours contre lui...

Leur danse continuait, toujours sur le même rythme. Contre lui, il sentait le cœur de son vis-à-vis battre. A moins que ce ne fut le sien ? Non, c'était bien celui de l'autre, ce rythme calme qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à lui, comme si rien dans la situation n'était nouveau. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que cela l'était !

Un éclair éclaira la pièce. Deux bras hâlés se resserrent sur sa taille, comme pour le protéger des éléments et il se laissa aller avec plaisir contre. Il se savait en sécurité ici. Tout pouvait arriver, mais rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Pas quand il était contre lui. Pas maintenant, pas après leurs retrouvailles. Un coup de tonnerre. Ses paupières se refermèrent à nouveau. Il n'y avait plus que lui, plus qu'eux, plus que cette musique désormais.

Qu'importe la pluie qui engloutissait les pavés de Venise autour du bâtiment. Qu'importe que le surplus d'eau fasse déborder les canaux. Qu'importe les litres de liquide que la lagune absorbait en gonflant. La ville pouvait bien s'écrouler, il ne cessait pas cette danse. Parce qu'il n'y avait que cela qui comptait. Qu'elle pour l'ancrer dans la réalité, pour lui dire que non, il ne rêvait pas, qu'ils étaient bien ensemble. S'il le lâchait, tout disparaitrait, il en était sûr. Alors autant continuer, encore et encore, continuer et se dire qu'il ne rêvait pas...

Des missions, ils n'avaient que cela en ce moment. Ils les enchaînaient les unes à la suite des autres malgré la fatigue, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Qu'importe la camaraderie, les amitiés, les amours. Ils étaient tous envoyés aux quatre coins du globe. Prenaient un jour ou deux de repos avant de repartir. La période était chargée. Ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre. C'était leur rôle. C'était mieux que l'ennui.

Mais après plusieurs semaines à n'avoir fait que se croiser brièvement, le temps était devenu si long... Quand il était venu dans le pays natal de son amant, il n'avait pu empêcher la mélancolie de s'installer. Tout lui faisait penser à lui, de la langue italienne aux teints de ses habitants. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Juste obéir.

Et quand la pluie s'était mise à tomber, juste après qu'il eut accompli ce pour quoi on l'avait envoyé, il s'était mis à marcher lentement, sans véritablement voir où il allait. Être trempé n'avait pas d'importance. Il aurait seulement voulu le voir...

La musique ralentit, leurs rythmes aussi. Il serra vivement ses doigts sur sa peau. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Juste continuer à respirer sa douce senteur, juste profiter de sa présence. Encore quelques heures, encore quelques instants, même si ce n'était que de fugaces minutes avant que le rêve ne se brise...

Ce rêve qui avait commencé sous cette même pluie, lorsque sa main l'avait agrippé. Il s'était stoppé, ils s'étaient fixés. Il se souvenait avoir ouvert la bouche, mais aucun son n'avait réussi à en sortir. Et il s'était laissé entraîner par son collègue, sans opposer de résistance, comme si sa présence ici était tout à fait normale.

Il se souvenait vaguement d'être entré dans un hôtel, dans une partie de la ville qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il avait regardé la chambre dans laquelle il avait été conduit, sans oser rompre le silence qu'il y avait entre eux. Mais tout n'était pas silencieux, il s'en était vite rendu compte. Une vieille radio crachotait d'antiques morceaux dans un coin. Une valse avait commencée quand le natif avait enlevé son haut trempé. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés à nouveau. Et la danse avait commencé...

Lentement, au fur et à mesure que les pas cessaient, il enfonçait ses ongles dans le dos de son camarade. Et même quand ils arrêtèrent totalement, il refusa de le lâcher, de le regarder à nouveau. Il priait désespérément pour ne pas être en train de rêver, pour ne pas se réveiller. Oh, Déesse...

- Shura...

Cette voix qui prononçait son nom avec cet accent si reconnaissable... La main de l'autre qui glissait calmement sur son visage jusqu'à ses lèvres, les effleurant d'une caresse. Elles trouvèrent ensuite leurs consœurs, s'ouvrant face à elle alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste...

_"Regarde-le..."_ Se chuchota-t-il.

Même si se devait être la dernière fois, surtout si se devait être la dernière fois avant son réveil... Ses yeux verts se dévoilèrent enfin dans la pénombre alors qu'il fixait l'être aimé, celui qui comptait tellement pour lui. Ce sourire qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui...

- Angelo...

Sa gorge était nouée, mais l'illusion ne se brisa pas. Il était bien là. Ils étaient bien ensemble. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue, vite séché par les doigts de son amant, toujours posés sur son visage...

- Je suis là...

La danse s'était finie. Avait-elle sûrement eu lieu ? Il y eu encore un baiser. Il frissonna. Mais il n'avait pas froid. Au contraire. Comment pourrait-il avoir froid contre lui ?

Une nouvelle musique s'éleva faiblement du vieux poste. Les mains de celui qu'il aimait s'étaient faites baladeuses sur son corps, pour son plus grand plaisir. Le lit les avait accueillis, alors que leurs vêtements s'étaient dispersés sur le sol. Rien d'autre ne comptait pour le moment.

Juste ses brefs instants de bonheur, de retrouvailles. La joie de se réveiller contre celui qui comptait le plus pour nous après une nuit de passion. L'envie presque impérieuse de l'embrasser alors qu'il s'éveillait à peine.

Et l'entendre chuchoter, à l'abri des oreilles et du regard des autres, ses quelques mots qui avaient fait basculer son cœur et auquel il répondrait invariablement par un sourire et par la même chose dans sa langue natale...

Il ne pensait plus à demain, à leurs séparations prochaines. Pour quoi faire ? Ils se retrouvaient toujours après tout. Il y aurait d'autres surprises comme celle-ci. Il voulait profiter de chaque instant.

Et qui sait, dans leurs ébats peut-être lui dirait-il à nouveau combien il l'aimait...

Fin

* * *

Voilà, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue ^^

Tiny ~


End file.
